


Damaged

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Connor and Caleb enjoy walks together. Too bad a gun is brought out.





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being on the safe side with this one since there is a gunshot wound. And it's Connor that gets hurt. 
> 
> But yeah, I told y'all I've got more to post lol. 
> 
> Oh, btw, the name Caleb was suggested to me by someone in the comments on the first fic of the series, I didn't think of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In Connor’s opinion, Caleb was a very gentle soul. His younger brother was calm, quiet, and collected, with a scrunched look to his face and a gentle gleam in his blue eyes. He was not violent in anyway, and even if he looked intimidating- he was terribly tall, even for Connor’s six foot height- he was kind to Connor, Hank, and Sumo as well as Markus and Carl. He cared for his friends and family and showed no signs of being aggressive or dangerous- even if he was built like a bull. 

In summary, Connor has yet to see Caleb raise a finger, or even his voice, in a violent manner. 

That's why it's such a shock to the android when he does. 

It was a rainy day when Connor and Caleb were out walking, letting the rain hit their face and run down their skin. They both had grown to like the feeling of the cool water droplets, opting to walk every time it rained while Hank and Sumo stayed inside, Hank grumbling about “how too damn cold and fucking wet” it was for him. But because neither could feel the cold, it was perfectly comfortable for both of them. 

About a week after deviating from his programming, Caleb had told Connor about how much he loved everything about rain. From the dimmed lighting, to the grey clouds, all the way to  
the gentle sound and the slick touch. And, because Connor liked it for many of the same reasons, they decided they'd walk together whenever it would rain. 

But this day was different, as they were not the only two out. 

Connor was walking, his head tilted back on the slightest to let the rain directly land on his face, not really paying attention, when his brother suddenly grabs his wrist, halting his movement. Connor pauses, eyes opening as he looks curiously to Caleb in question, noticing how the other android’s LED flashed red. His eyes widen and he looks around instantly, but he is unable to see what his brother sees. 

A moment later and Connor is pushed behind Caleb in a protective manner as a group of humans steps out of an alleyway, each holding their own weapon. One carries a gun. Connor frowns and he attempts to steps around Caleb- he can fight too(or he could try and talk the humans down, he was the Negotiator, after all)- but his brother holds an arm up, preventing this movement. 

“Well would you look at what we have here,” the human with the gun drawls, flinging the pistol this way and that, flinging water droplets around. “A couple of washed up pieces of plastic. They didn't even bother to remove their fucking light things. Why don't we have some fun, eh? Maybe make scrap out of em?” The other two humans basically growl their agreement, and after scanning them, Connor can see traces of both red ice and alcohol around their lips. Not a good combination, at all. 

“Perhaps you should not,” Caleb says to them, clear warning in his voice. But the humans were too high, or however they got on drugs. Connor doesn't know the official term. “You clearly are not  
in proper functioning order. So you would easily be comprizable.” 

“Listen to this horse shit,” the human growls, lifting the gun. Both Caleb and Connor tense, and Connor readies himself to move, if need be. He's sure both of their LEDs are blaring red now. “Let's rip em apart.” 

And in the next split second, the human is firing the gun, Connor is darting forward and around Caleb, and gasping as the bullet hits him directly in his abdomen. He can hear shouts, the pounding of feet and another gun shot as he falls, slow motion, through the air. He's about to hit the ground, about to land in the rain’s excess, but then a pair of hands catches him and pulls him close. 

His audio is filtering in and out, squeaking until finally it settles. He can hear a panicked voice calling his name, one of the hands fumbling with the hole in his stomach as blue blood pours from it. His blurred vision clears and he can just make out the outline of his brother’s face, can see the panic in his blue eyes and Connor frowns because he doesn't like seeing his brother so upset. 

“No no no,” Caleb is hissing, pressing down on his wound, probably assessing the damage. Connor lays limp in his hold, his processing slowed greatly and he can't do much more then blink sluggishly up at his brother. “Why did you do that?”

Connor blinks rapidly, his lips pressing together as he draws in a deep breath. His vocal box lets out loud screeching before it fixes itself. “Had… to… protect you…” it’s still a strain to speak, but he manages.

Caleb’s eyes screw shut, and then he’s moving, arms sliding behind Connor’s shoulders and under his knees. He easily lifts the other android like he were a bag of air, and when Connor looks around, he can see the humans on the ground, knocked out. The one who shot him appears to be dead.

He swallows heavily, world tilting and filling with static. He wouldn’t last long.

“Did… did you kill him, Connor?” he mutters, needing to know, even as his receptors are trying to catch up and to keep up. Caleb is silent and Connor takes that as his answer. “You… you should not have done that. That… that is…” he can’t think of a better word than: “bad!”

Caleb doesn’t answer, doesn’t say anything. He just focuses ahead, carrying Connor from the humans who had attacked them, blue blood washing from the ground as the rain continues to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops


End file.
